La pensión Asakura
by Maron-chan2
Summary: Seas Bienvenido a la PENSIÓN ASAKURA te invito a entrar y conocerla...
1. La llegada

**_Nota: Los personajes de Shaman King pertenecen a sus respectivos autores ( Hiroyuki Takei)y está historia sin fines de lucro de un fan para fans busca solo entretenerlos._**

_**Acotación: Este es un Universo Alterno **_

Capítulo Uno: La llegada

Salió del enorme autobús, cargando dos maletas. Según la dirección que le habían dado, la pensión estaba al frente de aquella avenida. ¿Pues entonces donde demonios estaba? Volvió a consultar el papel de la dirección.

¡Genial! Por estar pensando en idioteces se bajó en la parada equivocada, ahora tenía que caminar. Bueno tal vez un poco de aire fresco le refresquen la mente un poco y deje de estar tan sonsa.

Cogió las maletas que había en el suelo y comenzó a caminar calle arriba. Para ser las siete de la noche, no había mucho ruido uno que otro carro pasaba y había pocas personas caminando, ya que la gran mayoría estaba cenando para está hora.

Dejó de nuevo las maletas en el suelo. Sí que pesaban y no era que trajese mucha ropa eran más bien los libros que cargaba haciendo su equipaje más pesado de lo que le hubiese gustado. Lo más razonable es que hubiese cogido un taxi desde el aeropuerto de Tokio pero el viaje le hubiese salido como comprarse una tienda entera de ropa. Así que prefirió tomar el metro y el autobús pero ahora se arrepentía de no haber tomado uno en cuanto llegó a Funbari no le hubiese salido muy caro, pero claro su sentido común le decía que no podía permitirse gastar tanto dinero teniendo al alcance un trasporte mucho más barato, pero no cómodo, eso fue lo que le falló a su espíritu ahorrativo. Miró alrededor y cerca de donde se encontraba había un parque con una bonita laguna en el centro de está. Se quedó un raro mirando la laguna para retomar su camino, ya no faltaba mucho así que tenía que seguir.

Las luces de la calle ya prendidas hace bastante tiempo iluminaban la acera, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento pero era una lástima que no se vieran tan bien por causa de la contaminación.

Sus pasos resonaban en las silenciosas calles, hasta que escuchó otro pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella, acercándose cada vez la figura de un hombre iba haciéndose visible. Era alto de contextura delgada, el cabello castaño no era tan largo pero le llegaba a la altura del mentón, vestía unos pantalones verdes, una casaca beige y unas sandalias japonesas pero tal vez lo más llamativo eran unos audífonos anaranjados colgados en su cuello y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro despreocupado. Pasó al lado de ella silbando una alegre y contagiosa melodía. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino.

* * *

Por fin había llegado. Era una casa tradicional, al lado de la puerta principal había un gran letrero que ponía "PENSIÓN ASAKURA". La chica entró al lugar. Todo era silencio. De repente no había nadie, como no había específico cuando llegaría solo que era en esa semana, no esperaban recibir nuevos huéspedes el día de hoy. Se acercó al recibidor y encontró una pequeña campanita. La tocó una vez, dos veces, tres veces. ¿Es qué nadie podía atenderla? No se iría de ese lugar, había sido un viaje muy largo para que ahora se fuese por que los dueños no estaban. Iba a seguir tocando la campana pero una mano salida detrás del recibidor la detuvo, la chica inmediatamente retiró la mano y miró de forma extraña al anciano que estaba delante de ella. 

Niña deja de tocar la campana, ya te había oído ¿sabías?-le dijo el anciano

Entonces ¿porqué no salía a atenderme?-preguntó la joven ya recuperada de la sorpresa.

Bueno es que estaba tomando una siesta, pero has tocado tan insistentemente que me despertaste y te apuesto que tambien la despertaste a ella-respondió en anciano mirando a todos lados como si en cualquier momento podría salir un monstruo y comerlos a los dos.-Al parecer no escuchó y eso es bueno. Pero también donde se habrá metido ese chico, no sabe que puede ponerse furiosa si no encuentra su cena ya lista.-comenzó a hablar solo el anciano olvidando que tenía a una chica esperando ser atendida como Dios manda y no estar parada escuchando las tonterías (que ella consideraba) que hablaba el anciano.

Una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su sien, cansada ya de esperar, logró captar la atención del anciano dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa del recibidor. El anciano la miró un poco sorprendido como si ella recién hubiese llegado y no la hubiese tenido parada más de quince minutos.

¿Me podría dar la llave de mi habitación?-preguntó todavía enojada.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó en anciano sacando de quien sabe donde una pipa.

Kyouyama Anna-respondió

¡AH! sí, recibimos tu mensaje de que llegarías está semana aunque no nos dijiste la fecha. Pero de todas maneras tu habitación ya está lista. ¿es todo lo que traes?-preguntó el anciano señalando las dos maletas una en cada lado de la chica rubia.

Sí-volvió a responder- ahora por favor señor...(Yohmei) bien señor Yohmei ¿me podría dar mi llave o tengo que seguir esperando hasta que usted se digne a dármela?-preguntó sonando lo más cortés que podía.

Está bien, toma-dijo dándole la llave a la muchacha, está volvió cargar sus cosas y se volvió para subir unas escaleras que se encontraban al lado derecho del recibidor-La cena aún no está lista así que te avisaré cuando la terminen.-le gritó el anciano viendo desaparecer su cuerpo por la escalera, ella no se volvió para responderle suficiente tenía ya.

Abajo el anciano todavía veía por donde había desaparecido la joven.

Pero que carácter de esa niña, igualito al de mi esposa.-murmuró en anciano botando un poco de humo de su boca, sin percatarse de una figura detrás de él.

¿A quién te referías?-preguntó una anciana agarrando...¿agarrando? mejor dicho ahorcando el cuello de su marido.

Yo..yo..m…me re..fería a...a...que..tienes..un carácter de...lo ...más...amar-apretón más fuerte-amable...

Más te vale anciano decrepito que no estés diciendo cosas malas de mí a mis espaldas-dijo la anciana mirando al otro que intentaba llenar de aire sus cansados pulmones.

¿Yo? Jamás "queridita", pero si tu eres un ángel-contestó levantándose del suelo.

Mejor cállate y no me digas queridita. Apropósito ¿todavía no llega ese holgazán de Yoh?-preguntó la anciana mirando de nuevo a su marido en el suelo por el golpe que recibió de su "ángel".

No. Pero no debe de tardar...si sabe lo que es bueno para él-murmuró por lo bajo pero la anciana que ya lo había escuchado volvió a darle un buen coscorrón.

Estoy rodeada de tontos-murmuro la anciana entrando por la puerta detrás del anciano, pero dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia las escaleras antes de cerrarla por completo.

* * *

Veamos¿dónde estaba su habitación?. Miró la llave que tenía un cartelito con un número. Número siete. La última del corredor, eso estaba bien, pensó avanzando tranquilamente por el corredor. Pasaba por la puerta cuatro cuando está se abrió de pronto, de ella salió un chico con el pelo parado de color celeste alrededor de la frente traía una bincha negra con algunas formas geométricas. Se apartó por poco, qué bueno que tenía reflejos rápidos, sino en este momento estaría tirada en el piso. 

El joven sostenía al parecer un libro color celeste y reía con malicia, detrás de él salió rápidamente una muchacha del mismo color de pelo del chico pero ella tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura, parecía realmente enfadada porque miraba al joven de forma amenazante.

De vuélvemelo hermano-pidió la jovencita.

Ni loco. Las cosas que escribes están interesantes. ¿dónde estará Yoh?-mirando alrededor del pasillo-?OYEEEEEE YOHHHHHHHH!-gritó de pronto el joven.

HERMANO SI QUIERES SALIR ILESO, MAS TE VALE QUE ME DEVUELVAS ESE LIBRO.-amenazó la joven tratando de arrancarle su diario, pero era imposible su hermano le sacaba una cabeza de altura.

Uyyy...¡qué miedo!-dijo el chico con burla para después agregar- parece que Yoh no estàbueno no importa se lo mostraré al chinito.-dijo mirando con una sonrisa malvada a su pobre hermana que estaba roja del enojo y la vergüenza.

Ni se te ocurra-volvió a amenazar.

Anna que no entendía nada y tampoco quería entender, estaba frente a los hermanos que seguían en su pelea por el libro sin percatarse de su presencia. Cada vez estaba más enfadada, primero lo del autobús, luego el anciano y ahora ese par, es que ¿nunca podría llegar a la tranquilidad de su habitación?. Los dos hermanos ocupaban el estrecho pasillo, por lo cual la joven no podía pasar sin ser golpeada. Una vena palpitaba en su frente, en cualquier momento sentía que explotaría. Mantenía la vista oculta entre sus rubios cabellos y pronunció un suave "Permiso, por favor" pero al parecer los hermanos no la habían escuchado ya que seguían en su pelea.

De nuevo lo intentó pero un poco más fuerte y sin el "por favor". Nada, seguían en una batalla sin descanso. Fue que su enojo alcanzó el límite.

Dije¡PERMISO!-gritó la joven por encima de la pelea de los hermanos. Los dos volvieron la cabeza para ver a una joven rubia parada frente a ellos, los ojos negros brillaban con un amenazador destello y una enorme vena en su frente mostraba su grado de enojo.

El chico que parecía una masa de músculos la miró confundido. Y agregó con una sonrisa.

¿Y tú quién eres¿acaso eres nueva?-preguntó a la joven que comenzó a cerrar su mano convirtiéndola en puño.

Muévete-murmuró.

¿Qué?-preguntó el peli-celeste confundido.

¡DIJE QUE TE MOVIERAS MASA DE CARNE!-volvió a gritar la joven estampando su puño en la cara del pobre chico. El joven cayó al suelo de la impresión soltando el libro, este voló por los aires cayendo en las manos de la rubia. Miró el libro, soltó un suspiro y pasó sin importarle pisar al joven que tenía sus ojos en forma de espiral, de su nariz salía un delgado hilo de sangre y soltaba un suave "auch". Se paró frente a la jovencita que veía sorprendida a su hermano y la joven delante de ella.

Toma-dijo simplemente Anna, dándole el diario.

Muchas gracias.-contestó Pilika con una enorme sonrisa.

¿No le pasó nada?-preguntó la joven.

¿Ah? No. No, con un poco de agua fría volverá a la normalidad, aunque realmente se lo merecía-dijo la joven mirando a su hermano.

No me refería a él, sino al libro-corrigió la chica señalando el diario.

¿Qué? Pues no, no le pasó nada-contestó un poco sorprendida la chica.

Bien-asistió Anna-la próxima ves sé mas cuidadosa de donde pones una cosa como esa.-agregó para seguir caminando y detenerse frente a su habitación, metió la llave, entró y cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

¿Anotaron la matrícula del auto que me atropelló?.-dijo de pronto el joven levantándose del suelo.

No te atropelló ningún auto, bobo. Fuiste golpeado por la chica rubia-dijo su hermana viendo que se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

¿Chica rubia? AH! Si ya recuerdo-dijo con una mano sobre la frente.-vaya pero que carácter de esa. Seguro con lo amargada que es no tiene novio.-

Pues a mí me pareció una persona amable, además mira quién habla sobre novias, cuando tú ni siquiera tienes perro que te ladre-dijo Pilika cerrando la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa.

¡Eso fue un golpe bajo¡Pilika?-refunfuñó golpeando la puerta de la chica.-Oye abre la puerta.

DEJA DE GOLPEAR HERMANO Y LARGATE A MOLESTAR A OTRA PERSONA O VETE A TU CUARTO-escuchó gritar a su hermana desde adentro de la habitación.

Más vale que le hagas caso a tu hermana, Hoto-Hoto-dijo una voz detrás del joven.

Oh! Len ¿qué cuentas?-preguntó con falsa alegría.-Y chinito mi nombre es Horo-Horo.

NO me llames así cabeza de chorlito. ES MEJOR QUE TE MANTEGAS EN SILENCIO POR QUE ESTOY ESTUDIANDO-dijo el joven chino cerrando la puerta con el número cinco adherido a está.

Pero ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Son todos unos aguafiestas-murmuró Horo-Horo entrando también a su habitación pero con el número tres en la puerta.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Bien, este es mi primer fanfic de Shaman King. Para los que saben y para los que no también, tengo (PUBLICIDAD) un fanfic de Card Captor Sakura titulado Sakura y el Rey, realmente me siento muy mal por no actualizarlo pero es que tengo un bloqueo, he escrito la mitad del capítulo, quizá podría dividirlo en dos partes pero prefiero todo en uno así que sean un poco pacientes, si? Por favor!. 

En fin volteando la página ¿qué tal el primer capítulo? Bueno ya sabemos que Anna tiene ese "adorable" carácter que la hace única y pues su preocupación por el diario de Pilika fue más por que (aquí en este fic) le gustan los libros.

Bien para el próximo capítulo van a aparecer los demás personajes, haciendo reflexionar a Anna del lugar donde ha ido a parar. Jejeje...y también conoceremos un poco más de la vida de Anna y sobre todo de la Pensión Asakura y sus inquilinos.

Quería agregar algo. En alguna parte del principio digo que Anna ha viajado en el tren y luego en autobús porque un taxi le sale más caro. Pues bien en una página leí que tomar un taxi desde el aeropuerto de Tokio te sale como comprar una entrada para los finales de los mundiales de fútbol y que es mejor tomar el tren o los autobuses. Y pues como Anna es una chica no creo que le interese el fútbol por eso hice la analogía con una tienda de ropa que se acerca más a la realidad de una mujer.

Eso es todo ¿creo?...o sí dejen sus comentarios o quejas u opiniones. O también pueden escribirme a maron(rayita / lalacardenas (arroba)yahoo.es

Bien cuídense y nos leemos

Maron-chan .


	2. Los inquilinos

**_Nota: Los personajes de Shaman King pertenecen a sus respectivos autores ( Hiroyuki Takei)y está historia sin fines de lucro de un fan para fans busca solo entretenerlos._**

_**Acotación: Este es un Universo Alterno **_

* * *

Capítulo dos: Los inquilinos 

Sentía que golpeaban algo, no quería moverse pero el golpeteo no cesaba, era suave pero continuo y murmuraba palabras que no entendía. Se levantó de la cama. ¿En qué momento se quedó dormida? No lo recordaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio el libro que estaba leyendo en su regazo, lo dejó a un lado y fue a atender la puerta. La abrió lentamente y se encontró con una joven que aparentaba su misma edad, parecía un poco sorprendida y miró a Anna con una suave sonrisa, su pelo rosa lo traía suelto y un pequeño sonrojo coloreaban sus mejillas.

Oh! Discúlpeme por insistir tanto pero el señor Yohmei me mandó a buscarla para decirle que la cena ya está lista pero hace más de cinco minutos que estoy tocando la puerta y pensé que por un momento usted había salido pero escuché ruidos en su habitación por eso seguí insistiendo.-explicó la chica rápidamente ante la inexpresiva mirada de Anna.

No, está bien. Enseguida bajo y disculpa por haberte tenido parada en la puerta.-contestó la joven dando un pequeño bostezo que ocultó en un instante con una de sus manos.

Bien, la estaremos esperando abajo, los demás tampoco tardarán, señorita.-dijo la joven retirándose por el pasillo con una pequeña reverencia y bajando por las escaleras.

Cerró nuevamente su puerta. La luz ya estaba encendida así que se dirigió de nuevo a su cama y tomó el libro entre sus manos, lo cerró depositándolo en un escritorio al lado de la cama. El libro era un poco grueso y en su portada con letras doradas se podía leer "ARTE EGIPCIO". Pero este no era el único libro que se encontraba sobre el escritorio una pila de ellos ya ocupaba la mayoría.

Sus maletas a medio deshacer se encontraban en el piso. Después de haber conocido a dos de los inquilinos que se quedaban en la pensión por un momento pensó en tomar sus cosas y marcharse pero desecho la idea. Ellos no eran los únicos, así que los otros no debían de ser peor ¿no?.

Una vez que entró a la habitación y prendió la luz sintió otra voz en el pasadizo que no pertenecía a ninguno de los hermanos y supuso que era otro de los chicos que vivían en la pensión. Su habitación no era muy grande había una cama echa, un escritorio lo suficientemente grande y cómodo para leer y estudiar, un armario pegado a la pared, un baño y cerca de la cama una puerta de vidrio que daba a un pequeño balcón. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar algo de ropa y darse un merecido baño, una vez bañada y cambiada cogió un libro de una de las maletas y se recostó en la cama. Leería un poco. Como el anciano le dijo cuando recién llegó que todavía no iba a estar la cena, una pequeña lectura la distraería. Sintió el suave colchón debajo, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer, sus ojos iban y venían mientras pasaba las hojas hasta que de pronto los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida. No sabía por cuánto tiempo¿una hora¿cinco minutos? No lo sabía pero se sentía tan cansada y mantenerse echada en la cama era una sensación que parecía no haber disfrutado en mucho tiempo. Hasta que los golpes en su puerta la volvieron a la realidad. Recordando a la peli-rosa, sacó una falda blanca y un polo de manga larga negro, seguro que esa chica también vivía aquí, pero a simple vista se notaba que era una persona demasiado tímida sino sólo tenía que recordar el leve sonrojo que tuvo por haberla despertado. En cambio era tan diferente a la chica de pelo azul que si mal no recordaba su nombre era Pilika, llena de energía y desbordante de alegría. Bueno esos pensamientos solo eran especulaciones ya que a las justas y habían entablado una conversación, pero la manera de ser de aquellas chicas era tan obvia que hasta para el más despistado era fácil llegar a esa conclusión.

Terminó de acomodarse, apagó las luces y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Caminó de nuevo por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Llegó de nuevo al recibidor. ¿Dónde estaría el comedor? Tal vez en la puerta que se encontraba al lado izquierdo. Mmm...¿qué haría¿entraba o esperaría a que de nuevo la chica fuera a buscarla? Pero no tardó en saber la respuesta ya que su estómago reclamaba comida. Estiró la mano para abrir el tatami cuando una voz la sobresalto haciendo que diera un pequeño brincó y mirase a la persona que le había hablado.

Hola.-saludó un joven alto y de pelo castaño.-¿tu debes ser la nueva¿no?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Anna solo contestó a su pregunta con un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza.

Ven, ya todos están en la mesa.-dijo abriendo el tatami y haciéndose a un lado para que pasara la joven. Ella entró a otro pasadizo el joven abrió otra puerta dejándola pasar. Frente a ella estaba una mesa redonda donde se encontraban los platillos que degustarían aquella noche, seis pares de ojos cayeron sobre ellos. Anna se sentía incómoda al sentirse observaba, demasiado para su gusto. Tomó asiento entre un chico de aspecto un tanto amenazante pero que en realidad era muy guapo y la chica de pelo azul. El otro que la había acompañado se sentó frente a ella junto al anciano que la recibió.

La habitación quedó en un silencio sepulcral una vez que los dos jóvenes tomaron asiento. El anciano se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió a la joven rubia.

Bueno seas bienvenida a La Pensión Asakura. Mi nombre es Asakura Yohmei y ellos-señalando a su costado a una mujer y al chico-son mi esposa Kino y mi nieto Yoh, siéntate con plena confianza en pedir lo que necesites. En está pensión alojamos como sabrás a estudiantes ya sean de la universidad o de algún instituto. Bien luego Yoh se encargará de explicarte lo demás y de las reglas del lugar.-explicó Yohmei señalando a su nieto que soltó una risita, que para el gusto de Anna se escuchaba tonta.-Por favor Tamao puedes comenzar a servir el arroz.-dijo mirando a la joven de pelo rosa.

Sí, señor.-la chica comenzó a servir el arroz en los platos.

Ah! Ya era hora, me muero de hambre.-dijo de pronto Horo-Horo viendo como la jovencita le pasaba su ración de arroz.

Por favor¿qué modales son esos?-preguntó la anciana viendo engullir a Horo su plato.

Que no le sorprenda señora su punto fuerte no es que se diga los modales.-dijo su hermana mirando con reproché al joven que hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de las dos mujeres.

Oye! Yoh!. Me pareció escuchar un par de urracas pero seguro fue mi imaginación.-dijo con burla mirando el plato de carne que había delante suyo.

Las dos mujeres se abstuvieron de darle un buen coscorrón que lo dejara inconsciente si se pudiera de por vida pero solo le dirigieron una mirada entre burlona y maligna.

Dime-comenzó a preguntar la anciana con un timbre de voz algo empalagoso como si estuviese apunto de probar un caramelo muy dulce.-Horo-Horo ¿quién te dejó así?-preguntó observando la nariz hinchada y con una bandita.

A usted que le importa.-contestó llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

Ah! Bueno es que se te ve mejor así, la persona que te golpeo hizo un excelente trabajo con tu cara.-soltó la anciana echando veneno a sus palabras.

Anna sintió la mirada cargada de resentimiento de Horo-Horo pero no le dio mayor importancia y siguió comiendo sus vegetales. Pilika miraba divertida la pelea entre palabras entre Horo-Horo y la abuela Kino. Tal vez en otra oportunidad lo hubiese defendido pero como estaba molesta con él prefiero contarle a la anciana lo sucedido en el pasillo un hora antes ya que todos en la casa lo habían escuchado y la anciana pedía explicaciones. En tanto Tamao miraba entre nerviosa y asustada para que la pelea no pasara a mayores, ofrecía cada dos minutos comida al joven ainu para mantener su boca cerrada.

Yohmei e Yoh parecían un cero a la izquierda no decían ni hacían nada, no era recomendable para su estado físico meterse en los asuntos de su abuela. Y Len era otro que se divertía con la situación no lo dejaba exteriorizar pero sus ojos amarillos brillaban ante el espectáculo.

Y dígame señorita Kyouyama ¿de dónde viene?-preguntó la anciana está vez mirando a Anna, ya que Horo-Horo no se atrevía a contestarle conocía la furia de esa mujer y podía no salir solo con un ojo morado sino con algo mucho peor.

Anna se movió ligeramente sobre su cojín. Incómoda por que ahora ella era el centro de atención. Dejó el plato de arroz vacío y miró a la anciana para contestarle con una fría respuesta típica de su comportamiento.

Vengó de Francia.

Oh! Ya veo entonces has hecho un traslado a la universidad.-era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Sí.-contestó

Dime ¿a qué carrera has pedido traslado?.-volvió a preguntas la anciana.

Administración.

Entonces estudiarás con mi nieto Yoh y con el joven Tao.-dijo la anciana con una sonrisa. Los presentes miraron un poco sorprendidos la acción de la mujer, no era común ver a Kino Asakura sonreírle a una total desconocida, ni siquiera le sonreía a los que conocía. Y si lo hacia eran sonrisas llenas de ironía y cinismo. Algo se traía la anciana con esa joven de eso estaban seguro.

¡Oh!- exclamó mirando al joven que volvía a soltar esa risita tonta, frunció ligeramente el ceño, si volvía a salir de su boca aquella risita juraba que lo iba a golpear.

Sabes Anna-dijo tuteándola está vez, ella no se incómodo ya que estaba acostumbrada a que la tratarán de tu por haber vivido mucho tiempo en el extranjero.- me agradas.-finalizó la anciana terminando con la taza de té. Se levantó y se despidió de todos con un seco "buenas noches". Yohmei no tardó en seguirla.

Otro silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Anna no entendía nada, esa anciana era realmente rara pero desde el momento que la vio por alguna razón le agradó. En la habitación solo quedaban los jóvenes. Pilika que ya había terminado de pronto llevó una mano hacia su frente como recordando algo.

Es cierto, aún no nos hemos presentado.-dijo mirando a la joven rubia a su lado.-Mi nombre es Pilika y ese cetáceo-señalando con la cabeza a Horo-Horo que tenía una prominente barriga-es mi hermano mayor Horo-Horo.

Mucho gusto.-dijo Anna tomando un sorbo de su té y cogiendo una de las galletas que Tamao había puesto en la mesa.

El chico a tu costado.-siguió refiriéndose a Len.-es...-pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

El chinito Len o cabeza de pico.-dijo burlándose del joven chino que sacó de quién sabe una lanza con una cuchilla.

Oye Hoto-Hoto a quien llamas cabeza de pico.-lo miraba con ansias de cometer un asesinato, la punta de la cuchilla estaba muy cerca del cuello del ainu que ni se inmutó.

¿Sabes qué? no tengo ganas de tener una civilizada conversación contigo.-dijo echándose en el suelo y dándole la espalda.

Y ¿desde cuándo tú has llevado una conversación civilizada? Eso es demasiada información para tu cerebro de mosca.-preguntó tomando también una galleta que habían mucho menos.

Como dije no tengo ganas de hablar contigo.-contestó pero al parecer el comentario lo enfado por que ahora veía al chino con odio.

Ejem...-carraspeó Yoh.-creo que nos habíamos quedado en las presentaciones.

Yo soy Tao Len.-contestó en seguida mirando de forma penetrante a Anna, como si quisiera saber que tipo de persona era. Pero a Anna no le inmutó su mirada analítica estaba acostumbrada a ocultar sus sentimientos y al parecer el chico Len también por que frunció un poco el ceño al no captar ni un gramo de incomodidad ante su mirada.

Mi nombre es Tamao, Srta. Kyouyama.-dijo la chica de pelo rosa.

No hace falta que me trates con tanto respeto con que me digas por mi nombre estará bien.-le dijo Anna mirándola.

¿Qué¿Reina del hielo o marimacho?.-se metió Horo-Horo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

¡Hermano!-le reprendió Pilika.

No te preocupes Pilika no me afectan las palabras de un cabeza hueca.-dijo manteniendo la calma la joven rubia.

¿A quién llamas cabeza hueca? La única que veo eres tú. ¿Quién en su sano juicio anda golpeando a la gente sin razón aparente?.-preguntó ya enojado el joven ainu

Pues aquí tienes una.-respondió la joven señalándose.- Aparte no me dejabas pasar, me estorbabas y lo único que hice fue deshacerme del estorbo.

Aah!-resopló Horo-Horo-me voy a dormir hoy no ha sido un buen día.-Horo se levantó pero antes de salir la voz de Anna lo detuvo.

Te recomiendo que pongas un hielo en la nariz , para que no se hinche.- sugirió la joven rubia sin mirarlo.

Horo solo la miró, supo que esa era la forma de disculparse de aquella temperamental chica y luego sonrió como si no nunca hubiese habido ese intercambio de palabras.-Eso ya lo sabía, pero de todas maneras gracias.

Este...bueno yo voy a dejar los platos en la cocina.-dijo Tamao recogiendo los trastos sucios.

Yo te ayudo.-apoyó Pilika levantándose de golpe como si hubiese tenido un resorte bajo ella.

Las dos jovencitas salieron de la habitación. Len no tardó en levantarse diciendo que tenía algunas que hacer y se despidió con un seco "buenas noches".

Anna miraba ahora al joven de cabellos castaños, este al sentir la mirada le regaló una sonrisa. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta antes de abrirla se giró y miró a la chica con otra sonrisita.

Vamos-dijo.

Anna no se movió de su lugar miraba al joven con más detenimiento, ahora ya sabía donde lo había visto. Se había cruzado con él frente cerca del parque, pues que pequeño era el mundo. Se paró y sin decir nada salió por la puerta hasta el pasadizo.

Bien.- dijo caminando en sentido contraria a los dormitorios.-Ya conociste el comedor, al frente está la cocina, hay unos baños y también tenemos baños termales aunque estos los utilizamos generalmente los fines de semana, ya que no hay mucho tiempo de tomar uno con todo lo que tenemos que hacer. Y claro también está el patio. Ya sabes donde están los dormitorios. El desayuno se sirve a las ocho de la mañana, el almuerzo a la una y la cena entra las siete y ocho. El agua se corta a media noche, tu sabes para ahorrar.-todo esto explicó con tono aburrido como si lo supiera de memoria.-¿Entendiste? Oh! Sí! Están prohibidas las fiestas los días de semana.

Sí.-respondió Anna, habían salido al patio, había un viento fresco. Las copas de los árboles se movían junto con el viento botando a su vez algunas hojas secas dando a entender que pronto entrarían al otoño. Como Anna llevaba el pelo suelto el viento jugaba con él. Yoh la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, la chica realmente era fría, pero se notaba que en el fondo era buena persona. Para alguien como Yoh que lo tachaban siempre de estar pensando en las musarañas realmente era una persona perspicaz y notaba un halo de tristeza en los oscuros ojos de la joven. Por ahora quería llegar a conocer más de está joven misteriosa y fría. Tal vez llegar a ser amigos, esa idea no le desagradaba y por un instante pensó en la chica como algo más que amigos, se sonrojó un poco sin darse cuenta que la chica pasaba a su lado desprendiendo un rico olor a rosas. Sin voltearse se despidió con un "que descanses". Yoh se quedó un rato más en el umbral admirando sin querer el bello cielo que se presentaba aquella noche y pensando en la joven rubia que sin conocerla sentía que muy pronto estaría metida en su vida. Una sonrisita tonta como solo él las sabía dar, escapó de sus labios. Cerró el tatami y apagó todas las luces del primer piso que faltaban. Subió por las escaleras y camino por el pasadizo hasta situarse en la última puerta, la número ocho. Sintió otra vez el fuerte olor a rosas y pensó con una sonrisa que su nueva vecina del frente era la chica de hielo.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: non holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno parece que mi fanfic no ha recibido la acogida que esperaba...mmmmm...no importa yo igual escribo para las personas -que son pocas- lo lean. Bueno ¿qué yal el capítulo?Me divertí mucho haciendo la parte de las disputas, al pobre de Horo siempre lo maletean. Yoh? pues al parecer le impactó la chica nueva: Anna, pues ella todavía ni le hace caso, que hará nuestro joven amigo para ser su amigo? Ya se me ocurrirá algo...jeje...Y bueno a la abuela le cayó bien porque la hace recordarse a sí misma cuando era joven...jejeje nnUU. 

En fin quiero agradecer a Geanella-Asuka que fue la primera y única persona que me envió un review, te estoy supeeeeeerrrr agradecida y que bueno que pienses que mi fanfic está bueno eso significa que por lo menos tengo el apoño de alguien y pues eso se merece una recompensa...oh! sí por ser la primera!

Gracias de nuevo Geanella-Asakura y esperaré tus comentarios de este capítulo, aunque tambine espero el de los demás...

Maron-chan


End file.
